The Ties That Bind Us
by White Owl
Summary: I have just revamped some of the chapters and added a new one for all you lovly people out there. So bekind and R&R please!
1. Chapter One: Golden High Kick

Good will to the people: Thanks for reading this story, I hope you like it. But I need to first state some of the more important facts. First off, this is my fanfic and I will write it however I damn well please! But I tell you this flaming is more then welcome so flame away because I am wearing a fire resistant suit. Thank you, now on to the next thing on my list of things to rant about.  
  
Crossover exsplination: (*Just kidding, honest* ^_^* Please put the menacing looking weapons away * ^_^;) This story is a Sailor Moon, Final Fanatic IIV, and Dragon Ball Z and maybe some other shows and some other movies and games in this crossover.  
  
Dissclamers!!: I shall say this once and only once "I don't own sailor moon Final Fanatic IIV or Dragon Ball Z or any other of the games, movies, or TV shows that I use!! So would the people who just sent the pack of lawyers to my house please call them back!!" (Thank you ^_^) Also this is my fic not yours. There will be differences from the game and the shows, but they will be interesting differences. And the last but not least thing that I have to say:  
  
this is a shout out people!: So I want to say hi to my friends so hi to Pet, George, James, Katie, Devin, Ron, Kashura, Amber, Jenn, and last but never least Alex. You guys are the best and my life would not be complete without you. ^_^ Oh, I just remembered something that I should tell you. Darien and Serena's relationship does not exist here - in fact nether does Darien. If you want to use the characters that I made, please just ask. What, still reading this, or have you died of boredom already?  
  
The Ties That Bind Us  
  
Chapter One: The Golden High Kick  
  
"Okay, Sakana, give me your best shot!" a very determined-looking Serena said. As she worked her was slowly around there cream, white and dark brown colored sparing room witch consisted of darkbrown wooden floors with hand woven grass matts on the floor for some slit pertection. The walls were simply white with long flowing strips of raw cream colored silk.  
  
("Ok this has gone fare anoufe!") Sakana thought to herself as she threw tones of fast hard punches and kicks at Serena. ("Time to end this for the day, in one quick move.") Sakana threw all her weight into the punch - but, of course, Serena dodged it and got Sakana square in the back of the head with one of her golden high kicks, sending her flying across the room yet again.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for now. We need to clean up - Haruka, Muchuru, and Hotaru will be here soon to pick us up," Sakana said, picking herself up from the floor, sore and bruised.  
  
"But Sakana, they won't be here for about an hour, and even then school doesn't start for a half an hour," Serena pointed out. Filling more then just a little anoyed to suddenly half to stop when she was just geting into a good groove.  
  
"I know, but we need to shower, have breakfast, and your hair has come undone again. Also - you did finish your homework, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did it last night before dinner, or did you forget you nag?"  
  
"Better a nag then a dumb bunny," Sakana stated, and of course Serena had to agree with her on that.  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right about that, but …… I get the first shower!" In a blur that only Serena could produce, she claimed the bathroom.  
  
"So much for the thoughts of a warm shower," Sakana murmured to herself as she walked in to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
*20 Minutes Later*  
  
Serena came out of the bathroom in her school uniform. It consisted of a black pleated knee length skirt, a long sleeve button up white shirt with silver crescent moon cufflinks in her cuffs, and a real black silk tie (not a clip on) with a pin in it that looked to anyone like an ordinary astral yen crystal - but it was in fact the Silver Crystal Luna had just worked, with a little moon magic on it. On top of this, she wore a cream colored vest with a black back, and a black jacket with the school crest on it - a white lion with the letters R.A.T.H.S. embroidered under it. The letters stood for "The Royal Academy of Tokyo High School", the premiere high school of Japan.  
  
Serena was a sophomore at the school, and had blown all her friends away by getting the top score on the entrance exams. She even beat Ami by two points - Ami got a 98%, while Serena got a 100% on the tests.  
  
Things hadn't been the same among the inner scouts since then. Ray just wouldn't talk or look at her any more, and Mina just flat out avoided her, but luckily Lita and Ami were still her friends. In fact, they also went to the Royal Academy of Tokyo, but Ray and Mina went to Saint Leo, an all-girls high school.  
  
"Okay, you can have the bathroom now Sakana," Serena said as she sat at the table.  
  
"Thanks. Be ready to go when I get out - Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru will be here in about 40 minutes. Oh, and I made our lunches since I was in the kitchen. We're having rice balls, tempura, orange slices, yogurt, and raspberry tea. That seems like a small kind of lunch, don't you think so? Maybe we should put something more in it, what do you think? Oh, who cares! Just be ready when I get out."  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready when you get out, I always am," Serena said between bits of her toast. Just as Sakana closed the door, three cats and a kitten walked into the kitchen from the back bed rooms. "Morning Luna, Artemis, Diana, Ying-Fu. Did you guys sleep well?" Serena asked the four cats, as they perched on vacant seats.  
  
"Yes, we did Serena, very well in fact, but one thing was bothering me so I must say it. I still can't believe these new habits of yours, Serena. Getting up at five in the morning and training for an hour and a half when school doesn't start 'til eight. You're getting straight A's, top honors, studying, doing your homework, eating healthily and not getting detention anymore - I am so proud of you!" Luna said, beaming at Serena with pride.  
  
"You will be a great queen one day, Serena," Artemis said, while Diana nodded vigorously in agreement  
  
"All is not always what it seems," Ying-Fu said in his normal mysterious way.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ying-Fu?" Serena asked the cat, who was sitting on the seat directly across from her.  
  
"I mean that nothing stays the same. To coin a phrase, nothing is certain except death and taxes," Ying-Fu calmly pointed out.  
  
"Then what you're saying is that what Pluto said about Serena becoming the Great Queen is not a positive thing?"  
  
"Exactly. She only could see one of the possibilities for her future. But there are things that she will not willingly tell, like tell you that there is one element missing from this time that would make that future possible," Ying-Fu calmly explained.  
  
"But what is…" Serena wasn't able to finish her question because just then Sakana came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the same outfit as Serena, but her features were very different. Her hair was platinum white and cut extremely short, and her eyes were mako green (a green yellow color that seemed to glow naturally) - people who didn't know her were almost always very unnerved by her eyes.  
  
"Why must the cats every morning sit in our chairs at the table?" Sakana asked, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Because they want to, why else?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, are you ready? They will be here soon, Serena." The doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil! Come on, Serena, we need to go." Sakana ran out the door and hopped in Haruka's car.  
  
"Coming!" Serena called as she closed the door.  
  
*****************To Be Continued*****************  
  
Well that's it for now, so tell me what you think of it, give me some ideas, flame me, or better yet laugh in my face. I really don't care so long as you give me some feedback. PLEASE!! 


	2. Worldly exsplinations

The Worlds of my Fan fictions History   
  
Some little exsplinations about the worlds.  
  
SM World: Darien is non existent so neither is ChibiUsa. The Asteroid scouts have been working with the sailor scouts since the fall of the black moon circus. (For those who don't know the Amazon quartet in the manga become sailor scouts as well) Helios is also still around except he found the pure dreams he needed in Serena and is her loyal friend and another adviser for her. More to be added as needed!  
  
FF7 World: The Shinra Corporation never made it. Mako is still used for matirya but mostly the matiryas are very old and the only new ones are the one born of mastered matirya. Janova never came to the planet but the ancients still split into two groups. Though the ancients that still wander are alive. Hojo is just a mad scientist who got hold of Cloud, Sephie, and Zack and did so experiments on them. Also Zack is still alive and well. The gang has gotten bigger to were it now consist of Tifa, Zack, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, Baret, Nanoki, Aries, Sephie, Ruffice, Reno, Rune, and Tesing. Scince they had no reason to be enemies.  
  
DBZ World: Gohan and Goten are not Goku's son but instead are his two younger brothers. Trunks is Vagita's younger brother as well though they really look nothing alike. Vagita and Goku are actually friends though they tend to rag on each other quite a bit. Bulma and Chi-Chi are way at collage, Goku don't really like Chi-Chi at all, but Bulma is one of his best friends. Vegita thinks Bulma is just a pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hay people out there that like my story so far. Yes i know its short and that makes you mad, well it makes me mad too but it cant be helped at the moment. I am at the moment revising my story with the help of my beta Porygon, the cyber one. So please be patoint i have meny things to do but i am geting them done so soon i will have more free time to work on my fics. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Nova's Come Into Play A...

Yes I finaly have a new chapter up! Sorry for taking so long on this.  
  
The Ties That Bind Us  
  
Chapter Two: The Nova's Come Into Play And Two New Warriors Hit The Seen!  
  
"Okay, we're here Sakana, so will you please calm down now?" Serena asked a very excited Sakana.  
  
"No! Well actually not until you meet Joe and Mariya Nova. They are twins exchange students from America. They just started yesterday and they are really cool. They are both in my art class and are extremely talented. In fact, there they are - by the tree with Ami and Lita!" Sakana said as she herded Serena towards a group of girls that consisted of Ami, Lita, Joe, Mariya, Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru.  
  
"Hey you two! It took you long enough. We began to think that you had got lost," Haruka said, with her regular smile dancing on her lips, as she looked at the two girls who stood before her, blushing bright red.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Haruka-Sempa I had to drag Serena out of the library kicking and whining that she was in the middle of a really good book. I cant belive I just said that! But I finally got her to come willingly - with the promise that I would buy her a smoothie after school," Sakana said, smiling as well. "But anyway, Serena this is Mariya," she said as she pointed to a tall girl with emerald green eyes and long red hair with rich green streaks gliding through it.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Serena said as she shook Mariya's hand.  
  
"And Serena, this is Joe," Sakana said as she pointed to the girl who stood next to Mariya. She had navy blue eyes and long, jet black hair, streaked with dazzling white through it.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you too," Serena said as she shook Joe's hand as well.  
  
"The pleasure is ours," Joe and Mariya said in perfect union.  
  
"Joe is staying at my place and Mariya is staying at Ami's place," Lita said happily.  
  
"That's cool, Lita, it must be fun for you. So … Joe, where in America do you two come from? That is, if you don't mind me asking." Serena asked Joe.  
  
"We come from a little town called Arroyo Grande in California. The name means 'Big Ditch' in Spanish," Joe said, in a calm and knowing manner.  
  
"Cool," Serena said.  
  
Diinnnnggggg … Diinnnnggggg … Diinnnnggggg … Diinnnnggggg …  
  
"Well, it's time to go to class," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, do you know where room 32B is? I asked the others and they don't know, and unfortunately we didn't get here until after lunch yesterday," Joe explained."So we missed our first three classes of the day."  
  
"Yes, I know where that room is - in fact, that's where I have my first class of the day. Is it yours, too?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"So we'd better get going," Serena said, as they began to walk through the school's many hallways. As they rounded the corner of one of the many halls in the school, one of the first of many explosions hit the school, knocking everyone to the floor. Serena immediately know this was not good.  
  
"Joe … I just remembered that I forgot something I need for class in my locker. You go ahead to class and I'll catch up with you there. The class is just down the hall from here," Serena quickly said nervously and began to run back the way she had come.  
  
"Er … okay!" Joe called to Serena as she began to slip down a different hall, looking for a quite and private place, just as a nother exsplosion hit the school.  
  
"Well, it looks like Whitelight was right about our help being needed here," Joe said, as Joe felt another explosion hit.  
  
"This looks like as good a place as any," Joe said to herself, as she walked into a completely empty classroom.  
  
"Well, it's now or never," Joe said as she pulled a pen out of her pocket. Throwing the pen up into the air she called out, "Universe crises magic... make-up!" In an explosion of dark rich planetary magic she was transformed into the Awe-inspiring warrior, Sailor Universe.  
  
Joe's hair that before had be laying free and loose down her back, was now held back in hundreds of little braids. Her uniform looked just like the other sailor scout except that her colors were a deep rich navy blue, midnight black and a pircingly bright white. Her traditionaly short pleated skirt and gloves (that not so traditonaly cut to come only to her rists) were midnight black and the bows on her back and chest were deep rich navy blue and her bodysuit was pircingly bright white. She had a tiara but it held no jewel in it, but instead the symbol of infinity sat upon it a figure eight in silver on its side. She wore a pair of simple high hill ankle boots and in her hands she held her staff, which was silver, and upon it's top was a solid black orb. She looks down at her communicator.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the school, in another empty classroom …  
  
"Christmas Crises magic ... make-up!" A figure threw a pen in the air, and after a bright explosion of rich planetary magic a different figure stood for all to see. She had red hair with rich green streaks gliding threw it held back in hundreds of little braids, and her eyes are emerald green. Her uniform was also like the other sailor scouts except that her colors were bright red, hunters green, and a pircingly bright white. She also had a tiara that held no jewel in it, but instead upon it was a little carved star of silver with six points. Her boots were knee high and had white fur trim on the tops with two little silver bells hanging on the fronts of them. Her bright red traditionaly pleated skirt and gloves which came to her middle upper arms also had white fur trimming on them her bows were hunters green and her bodysuit is also percingly bright white.  
  
"Well, it sounds like our work is cut out for us here," she murmured to herself as she jumped out the window to go find her partner.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well theres the second chapter for this fic. so people please review, PLEASE!! show me some love people. after all authors who dont fill that they are loved dont contiue there storys. 


End file.
